The invention is based on a system with a tool-holding socket according to the preamble to claim 1.
EP 0 904 896 A2 has disclosed a system with a grinder tool-holding socket for a hand-held angle grinder and a grinding wheel. The angle grinder has a drive shaft with a thread at the tool end.
The grinder tool-holding socket has a driver and a clamping nut. In order to mount a grinding wheel, the driver is slid with a mounting opening onto a collar of the drive shaft and is clamped against a support surface of the drive shaft in a frictionally engaging manner by means of the clamping nut. The driver has an axially extending collar on the tool side, which has recesses on its outer circumference on two opposite sides, which extend to a base of the collar in the axial direction. Starting from each of the recesses, a groove extends on the outer circumference of the collar, counter to the drive direction of the drive shaft. The grooves are closed at the end oriented counter to the drive direction of the drive shaft and, starting from the recesses, taper axially in the direction counter to the drive direction of the drive shaft.
The grinding wheel has a hub with a mounting opening, which contains two tabs oriented radially inward on opposite sides. The tabs can be inserted into the recesses in the axial direction and then introduced into the grooves in the circumference direction counter to the drive direction. The grinding wheel is fixed in a positively engaging manner in the axial direction by means of the tabs in the grooves and is fixed in a frictionally engaging manner by the tapering contour of the grooves. During operation, the frictional engagement increases due to the reaction forces acting on the grinding wheel, which act counter to the drive direction.
In order to prevent the grinding wheel from coming off the driver while the drive shaft is being braked, in the vicinity of a recess on the circumference of the collar, a stopper is provided, which is supported in an opening in an axially movable fashion. In an operating position with the grinding wheel pointing downward, the force of gravity moves the stopper axially toward the grinding wheel and the stopper closes the groove in the direction of the recess and prevents the tab disposed in the groove from moving in the drive direction of the drive shaft.